Omega Flowey (FC/OC Tabletop RPG)
Summary Flowey the Flower is a reoccuring character in the FC/OC Tabletop Adventure Roleplay. Originally from the canon timeline of Undertale, Flowey was transported into the game's world by the Supreme Ruler, being told little about it, and weakened by the Game Master, just like everyone else in the roleplay. Unlike his canon counterpart, this version of Flowey cannot become a God with simply seven SOULs, likely being restricted by the Game Master from doing so. Instead, he needs much more to obtain said Godhood. However, despite him having to collect much more than seven SOULs, Flowey has amassed a variety of abilities that he obtained by absorbing and recreating abilities that he's seen from the other characters throughout the journey so far, making him one of the most overpowered characters in the RP. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Evil Name: Flowey, Prince Asriel Dreemurr Origin: FC/OC Tabletop RP Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Flower, God, Monster Combat Statistics Tier: 7-B, Higher with Annihilation of the Seventh Heaven | At least 2-B, 1-C with Annihilation of the Seventh Heaven Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Weapon Mastery, Possession, Soul Manipulation, Resurrection, Reactive Evolution, Earth Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Duplication, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Reality Warping, Regeneration (Mid-High), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Durability Negation, Danmaku, Absolute Precognition (From Linx Rifelson), Genius Intelligence, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Aura, Willpower Defense, Immunity to Soul Manipulation. Statistics Amplification/Inducement Electricity Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ki Manipulation, Flight, Healing, Darkness Manipulation, Minor Chain Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Animal Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Information Manipulation, can SAVE and LOAD at any time, Matter Manipulation, Acausality (Type 2 and 5 scaling from Linx Rifelson and Xander Reed), Atomic Breath, Radiation Manipulation, Berserk Mode, Adaptation, Magic, Telekinesis, Mind Manipulation, Power Mimicry, Empathic Manipulation, Transmutation, Time Stop, Madness Manipulation (Type 3), Probability Manipulation, Teleportation, Life Manipulation, Invisibility, Necromancy, DETERMINATION, Invulnerability, Immortality (Type 1, 3 and 4), Law Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Summoning, Creation, Weather Manipulation, BFR, Holy Manipulation, Intangibility, Portal Creation, Existence Erasure, Poison Manipulation, Empowerment, Fear Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Regeneration and Resistance Negation, Hacking, Data Manipulation, Limited Physics Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Doesn’t need to breathe/can breathe in space, a vacuum, and underwater, Clairvoyance, Soul Reading, Explosion Manipulation, Nonexistent Physiology, Portal Creation | Everything from before to a much greater extent, along with the powers of his former self Attack Potency: City level (Can use mid game Daily powers as At-Wills, with Tessera being able to create storms of such magnitude with just an encounter power), Higher with Annihilation of the Seventh Heaven | At least Multiverse level (Due to having 13 Souls, he'd be far superior to Canon Asriel Dreemur), Complex Multiversal with Annihilation of the Seventh Heaven (When unrestricted, can bring down the entirety of Heaven, a plane of existence with at least 8 dimensions) Speed: At least Peak Human with Supersonic reactions (Far superior to Godzilla and the Party in the Mid Game) | Immeasurable (At least as fast as Asriel Dreemur) Lifting Strength: At least Class 100 (Far superior to Godzilla) | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Unknown (Doesn't use physical attacks) | At least Multiversal Durability: City level (Withstood several dailies from the party) | At least Multiverse level Stamina: High, could fight a long battle with the party Range: Tens of kilometers, Multi-Universal with Portals Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Genius (Inherits Oneiroi's Natural Born Genius, should be comparable to his canon self) Weaknesses: Does not have full control over the souls which power him. Notable Attacks / Techniques: *'Absolute Precognition:' From Linx Rifelson, Flowey is able to see all possibilities relating to him, going on forever, Flowey is also able to to see all possibilities relating to people around him. However, Flowey can only see one person's possibilities at a time. Flowey is able to make his body automatically hit, dodge, and/or move whenever a possibility is shown where he can attack, get hit, and/or harmed by anything. He can toggle this ability on or off whenever he pleases. *'A Universe Of Infinite Possibilities - Esrio Estella:' From Linx Rifelson, An ability that manifests the user's soul and thoughts onto the world. In this case, Flowey creates an infinite amount of durability negating galaxies to fire at his opponents. *'Annihilation of the Seventh Heaven:' From Nicomedes Oneiroi, Rips the higher dimensional Heaven from the skies and casts it at enemies. *'Distort:' From Herobrine, Flowey completely fades from existence to dodge any and all attacks that try to hit him. *'The Death God:' From Odin, Flowey brings down a death field and everyone within the field has a chance of dying. *'Burn:' From Efreeti, Flowey emits a passive fire that burns everything nearby *'Decay Potion:' From Steve, Flowey throws a potion that causes the target to decay and wither away. *'True Shield:' From Guiomar, Flowey becomes completely invulnerable to damage while within the shield. *'Evolution:' From Godzilla, Flowey revives when killed and regenerates from any damage done, adapting to resist whatever hurt him before he adapted and significantly increases his stats. He can even adapt to higher-dimensional attacks such as Heaven *'Requiem: Deific Chakra Blade:' From Tessera, Charges chakra into the Raikiri sufficient to overload the fabric of reality, before wielding it to sunder a single opponent's Manifestation, effectively both killing them and banishing their consciousness to the Daathe. After a little bit of charging, Flowey makes an attack that receives the Benefit of Fatebinding. Any Regeneration, Healing, or Fate-type abilities they possess are thereafter nullified completely, bypassing resistances against said nullification for the next amount of time. If either this damage kills the target, or the opponent dies before these turns are up, it is sealed within the Unmanifest forevermore, ceasing to have ever been. *'Endless Void:' From the King Of Kittens, Completely annihilates a large portion of space from existence, about 5X5 Feet. which pulls all around it into it like a black hole. Key: Restricted by The Higher Beings (The FC/OC Tabletop RPG) | Unrestricted Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Possession Users Category:Soul Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Earth Users Category:Fate Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Death Users Category:Fire Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Geniuses Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Aura Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Air Users Category:Water Users Category:Flight Users Category:Healers Category:Darkness Users Category:Chain Users Category:Edwardtruong2006's Pages Category:Ice Users Category:Plant Users Category:Energy Users Category:Information Users Category:Matter Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Radiation Users Category:Berserkers Category:Adaptation Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Magic Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Mind Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Empathy Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Probability Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Life Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Necromancers Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Immortals Category:Law Users Category:Void Users Category:Summoners Category:Creation Users Category:Weather Users Category:Holy Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Portal Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Poison Users Category:Hackers Category:Physics Users Category:Blood Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Telepaths Category:Explosion Users Category:Nonexistents Category:FC/OC Tabletop RPG Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 7 Category:Roleplay Characters